Black Wings Alchemist
by Wolvenkite
Summary: He has a haunting past. A past intertwined with some of our characters. Roy, Riza , and Armstrong for example. They thought he was dead. Until Ed ran into him...literally at the train station.But is he good? Or bad? Rated M for violence and cursing possib
1. Prologue

The Black Wings Alchemist

There are several things that I live by. One of them is a question. People are often killed. Either by accident, or purpose. Some say fate or karma is the reason. Well I don't believe that. You determine your life. No one else. You. If you break you leg, it's not because of some higher purpose. It's because you weren't paying attention to where you were going, or you were just stupid and stepped off the roof of the building to see what would happen. God does not determine your "fate". You do. And a question that people need to ask themselves is; what are you more afraid of? Dying, or living. A person that kills himself because he is depressed is not taking the easy way out. He's running. He's scared to continue on living. Now this whole God thing. If you truly believe in all of that, why are you afraid to die? Aren't you going to a better place? Or is it perhaps that you do believe, but you know that you won't be going to a better place?

Yeah, it's easy to say that. But, I've thought of going against my own words many times. I've seen too much. Too much has been done to others because of me. But, yet I continue to live. I will not run away. If I die, it will not be by my own hands. No one determines my "fate" but me. I'm the Black Wings Alchemist. Ha. How ironic that people would call me that. They think of me as bad luck, and people around me get hurt. But they have no idea how right they were.

Dear ones have been taken from me. All because of me. Now it seems that I've been forgotten by the military. By my comrades. The ones that survived anyway. Since the Ishballan war I've been wandering, scraping a living by whatever means I can. I've been called a demon, a good man, bad luck, a savior, a warrior, and a gifted alchemist. I don't know what I am anymore. I will help the helpless; I will be wicked to the wicked, without mercy to the merciless, and kind to the kindest. I must atone for all that I have done. Maybe one day I will be forgiven by those who I have wronged. And…just maybe…I'll forgive…myself…

I deserve every single scar on my body. And... on my soul. I will help and move on. I will not place these scars on anyone else. It won't be allowed. I am the Black Wings Alchemist. I will use my talent to help. To punish. Talent... Ha. I sometimes wonder if this gift is a curse. I guess only the future will tell. Like the lone wolf I will make my way through this world. Perhaps I will meet up with some of my comrades. Then again, it might be better if I don't. I don't know. We shall see.

Equivalent exchange. That is what is supposed to be the law of the world. I sometimes wonder if the saying, "Rules are meant to be broken." Applies to this world. People have lost, but gained nothing. People have gained, but lost nothing. Does this law really exist? Perhaps only in alchemy. I guess, once again, only the future holds the truth.

Ok this is just the main characters view on life. The first chapter is coming up. As soon as I figure out how to transfer it from my other damn computer.

OH. I seemed to have mispelled past into path in the summary. Didn't notice until now. (Nervous laugh)

Plz review


	2. The Meeting of the mindsliterally!

**The Meeting of the minds…literally. **

All right, on to the real first chapter. I hope you guys like this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist or any of its characters. I own the fic and the made up characters. So don't try to sue me. An accident may occur to your face. .

**Chapter 1: The Meeting of the minds…literally!**

"Wait up brother." Al yelled. Ed stopped running and turned to his younger brother. "Hurry up Al." he called. He turned around and continued to run. Al ran faster with Major Armstrong running along side him. 'I hope he doesn't run into anybody.' And, right on queue, Ed runs his head into a man sticking his head out of the train. Ed lands on his back as if he had been close lined. It looked painful. The man however, seemed to be unaffected. He stepped off the train and offered his hand to Ed.

Ed looked up from the ground to see a man holding out his hand to him. His head felt like he had hit it on a brick wall. He must have hit it on a post or something. He took the mans hand and he lifted him to his feet with ease. "Sorry about that." he said. Ed looked at him curiously. "Why are you sorry?" Ed asked. The man looked at him through his bangs. He seemed amused. "You hit your head on mine." he said. "I wasn't paying attention to who was coming this way." Ed's jaw dropped slightly. That was what he had hit his head on? He must have a head of a rock.

"No need to apologize." Ed said. "I've ran into a lot of people." "I wasn't looking where I was going." The stranger nodded and turned to go. As he began to walk away, Al and the Major caught up. The stranger turned and looked at them. Ed noticed he had a decent sized scar on his face. The man dropped his bag with a thud. He turned, and bowed. "Major" he said. Ed and Al, surprised, looked to the Major. He was looking at the man in minor confusion. Ed turned to the stranger to see his eyes flash yellow. For the barest of a second. Then pick up his bag and leave. "What was that about?" Ed asked. He turned to the Major to see complete shock and what looked like horror on his face.

"Major?" Al asked concerned. "Are you ok?" "Do you know him." he asked. The Major seemed to compose himself, a little. He turned to the Elric brothers and said "I'm sorry boys but I have to go now." he said quickly. "I'll be at Central HQ." Then, before they could say anything, he ran off at full speed. Ed and Al stared after the Major, confused. "What the hell just happened?" Ed asked. "I don't know." Al said.

Colonel Roy Mustang sat at his desk reading reports. Lt. Hawkeye standing next to him with more papers. It was the same old thing. His dream of being Fuhrer seemed very far away. He wished there was something more to do then paper work. He wished there was a Scar sighting. That way he could get away from the office. The Lt. seemed like it didn't matter to her. She just got the work done. Lately his feelings about her had been confused. Not they hadn't been before. As he was receiving more papers from Hawkeye, Major Armstrong burst in. Apparently, he had been in a hurry. He was breathing heavily and sweating.

"Have you forgotten how to knock Major?" Roy asked, annoyed. "Forgive me sir." he said. "But I have something to tell you." he gasped. "Get your breath Major." Roy said. Armstrong took a few deep breaths. "Sir….he's alive." he said. Roy stood up. "You found Scar?" he asked. He put on his jacket and retrieved his gloves. "No sir, not Scar." Roy stopped putting his gloves on and looked at the Major in irritation. "Then who are you talking about?" he asked. The Major still seemed to be out of breath. "Damn it Major." he barked. "Who is still alive?"

The Major took a deep breath. "Kite." The Colonel looked at the Major for a second. Then he gained the same shocked expression that the Major had had at the station. 'How!' he thought. He was supposed to be dead. He looked to the Lt. in time to see her collapse. "Lieutenant!" he and the Major rushed to her. She was out cold. "She'll be all right." the Major said. "It's just a big shock." "We thought he was dead."

Hawkeye came around. She stood up looking a little embarrassed. "Have you gotten a hold of yourself Lt.?" Roy asked. She nodded. The group of three left the office. 'So he's back.' they all thought. "The Black Wings Alchemist" 'I hope he's feeling good.' thought Hawkeye. "Cause I'm going to beat the crap out of him." she said aloud. The Major walked a few more paces away from Hawkeye. 'Well he will owe it to her.' 'Not even saying anything to her after all this time.' he mused. "I don't suppose you know where he is staying do you?" the Colonel asked. "No sir."

"Edward ran into him at the train station, literally." he said. "How did he react?" Hawkeye asked. "He was calm." "Actually, Edward ran into him, but Edward was the one who was knocked flat on his back." "He helped him up and was leaving, when he turned and acknowledged me." "As you probably could tell, I was a little shocked to see him." "Well lets see if we can find him." the Colonel said. "Get together a search party, and then bring him to me." Roy instructed. "Yes sir."

So how is it so far? I know i've been a little vague. But you'll find out more about my character soon. He seems to have a connection to Hawkeye. But is he evil? . Or good?


	3. The Gathering

**The Gathering.**

Well how did you guys like the last chapter? If you would review…then I would know wouldn't I? Oo Plz review. Just take a little time to do so plz. I would appreciate it. I'm going to try to add several chapters over the next few days/week. I think I should have gotten like 5 on here at first then continued at a slower rate. What do you guys think about a love triangle involving Riza Hawkeye? She is probably my favorite female character besides Winry. Let me know what you think. She is going to get very confused in this story about her feelings. Well on to the story. I don't own FMA or any of it's characters. I own the story and the Oc's. Plz review.

**Chapter 2: The Gathering**

Al looked at his brother. He had been quiet since leaving the station. "Are you thinking about that guy from before?" Al asked. Ed looked up in confusion. "Huh?" he asked. Al sighed. "I asked if you were thinking about that guy at the train station." Al said. "Oh sorry." Ed said. "Yeah I was." "There was something…" he trailed off. "Something…?" Al prompted. "There was something…dangerous…about him…and at the same time…pain." he said. Al looked at him curiously. "What do you mean?" he asked. "Do you think he's a bad guy or something?" Al asked. Ed seemed to think about it for a while. "No, that's not it." he said finally. "I don't think he's evil." He paused. "I'm not sure how to describe it." he said quietly. Al looked at his brother for a few more seconds. Then looking ahead, he saw a group of familiar looking people emerge from the very building they were headed.

Roy looked up, to see two people heading their way. "FULLMETAL." he yelled. "HURRY UP." Edward and Alphonse Elric stopped for a second, and then ran towards them. They stopped in front of their little group, Ed panting a little. "What took you?" Roy asked with a smirk. Edward looked up and glared at the Colonel. "Shut up." he said icily. The Colonel's smirk grew a little wider, and then his serious demeanor returned. "Wait inside for my return Fullmetal." he instructed. The Major looked over at Roy. "Sir, we may need their help." he said. "Why?" the Colonel asked. "This might not be so easy as you think, sir." Hawkeye said. He grunted. "Fine, they can come along." he said. "But I don't see how we are going to need their help." He turned and walked away. "What are we helping with?" Al asked. "Is it Scar?" Edward asked. The Major shook his head no. "It's the man you ran into." he said.

Ed looked at him, confusion written all over his face. "Then why do you need our help?" he asked. "You alone could bring him in right, Major?" This time Hawkeye shook her head. "No." she said. "He might be compliant, or he might resist." she said. "If he does…" "What?" Al asked. "Then it won't be good." she said finally. The two brothers looked at each other in confusion. "What did he do?" Al asked. "He's a deserter." the Major said. "He was a State Alchemist, like us." Armstrong said. "Was he at Ishbal?" Ed asked. "You might say that." Hawkeye said. "It sounds to me." Al said. "That you know this guy more than by reputation." Al said. They continued walking. The Colonel was waiting. They turned the corner only to be greeted by at least 50 soldiers.

"Are all those for me?" A man looking down from his perch, hidden from view. "Well…" he said tracing a tattoo on his arm. "They won't be looking long." He kneeled and prayed. Preparing for the coming ordeal. It was about to rain. And in more ways then one.

"Holy crap!" Edward exclaimed. "Isn't this a little much?" Alphonse asked. The Colonel ignored them and addressed the soldiers. "Men." he said saluting. "SIR." they said in unison, also saluting. "We are looking for a man." he said. "He has long black hair, has a black beard, and is about six ft., 2 in. tall." he said. "When you find him you are to contact Major Armstrong, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and myself." he instructed. "Arrest him, but do so without shooting." he warned. "If he kills someone, then shoot." "But if no one is dead, do not, I repeat, do not shoot under any other circumstance." he finished. "Is that clear?" Roy asked. "YES SIR."

Ok a little of a cliffy I guess. I'll be adding another chapter soon. I'd add more but, I'm tired. Action coming up next chapter. Maybe some blood. Not sure yet. Well hope you like it so far. Plz review. There has been over 50 reads of this so far. Plz fans. Take 30 seconds out of your day to review. I'm begging you. Plz R&R.


End file.
